My Hero
by xxicedcoffeexx
Summary: So this is an Alex and Sabina story. Please read and review! First story syndrome :)
1. Chapter 1

'Who is your hero?' I seemed like a question a year 5 class would do a speech on but maybe that was the challenging part thought the year 12 student. She looked around the small, packed classroom. A lot of her classmates had brought their hero along for the speech. The said heros mostly consisted of mums and dads or friends. The little classroom at brookland comprehensive was quite noisy to say the least.

Finally the teacher got up to silence everyone and get the speeches under way.

Sabina looked sadly down at her cards. All her classmates would talk about how their mum washes their clothes and dad payed for their schooling and that's why they were their hero. Sabinas hero was different. He saved her life and many others. Her boyfriend was a _real_ hero.

She never regretted the decision to move to america with him. She continued her schooling, he continued his work in SAS and MI6 though thankfully MI6 didn't use him very often anymore. They were somewhat a functioning couple. But then there were the diplomas, and the months of endless fear, fear of the phone ringing and telling her he wasn't coming home. That she would never look into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes again. And this was one of those times.

He and his unit got shipped out just over 8 months ago and she missed him. So so much. She was wondering if she could really do it. If she could really stand up in front of all these people while she was going through this. In front of the people who thought her boyfriend, her hero was a druggy and a freak. Of course they didn't know she was dating the infamous Alex Rider. As far as they were concerned, she was dating a 20 something year old SAS veteran way out of her league but still.

She slowly turned her attention to the front where Jess was wrapping up her speech about her how her dog remembers to get the paper every day from the front yard and that how he was a hero.

Riiigggghhhhtttt….

The applause had just died down when their was a light knock on the door.

"Come in" the teacher called as Sabina was preparing to go to the front.

Slowly the door opened to reveal a young man in a khaki Army uniform. He had longish dirty blond hair that almost covered his big, chocolate brown eyes. He was quite skinny but you could tell he was also very muscular and he wore a large, lopsided grin.

Sabina froze, just for a second, making sure she wasn't imagining it before pelting to the door and flinging herself into his arms. She didn't even realise she was crying till one of the men standing behind the reunited couple handed her a tissue. She couldn't believe it. He was here. He was alive. And he was here, with her.

"Hi" he said in a very Its-not-like-ive-been-gone-for-8-months kind of way.

"Hi" She replied in a very shaky voice.

"Did I miss it?"

"No I was just about to go, what… why.. how are you.."

"Got an unexpected rotation. only found out yesterday."

"And..um.. Them?" she asked, directing her attention to the three men standing just out the door.

"Aaa.. yeah, we literally just got back, as in we drove straight from the airport to here. Eagle hasn't stopped complaining about his stomach since we landed though."

"right, I'll make this quick then" she said, grabbing his hand and slowly turning back to the front where a lot of the parents were wiping tears from their eyes and the students were staring in shock at Alex.

"Right, ok. Good afternoon teachers, special guests and peers. My hero is a little different from the others in this room. Alex doesn't wash my clothes or pay for my schooling or anything like that. He's my hero because he puts his life on the line everyday for each one of us. He risks his life for our freedom. He throws himself in the line of fire for his friends. And he never thinks that a life is not worth saving no matter who that person is. He's my hero because no matter how much I plea with him to not be in SAS he sits with me and explains why he must and I respect him for that. He does what he believes is right. He is an extraordinary person. He does not hold his life above others. I know that he would give his life for anyone no matter how well he knew that person, no matter if they were a stranger, not matter if it was a person who called him a druggy at school he would still give his life to save theirs. And that is why my boyfriend, Alex rider, is my hero"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I seriously was not expecting it :) anyway here is another chapter, its kind of a prequel thing but on alex's side of things. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex groaned as he squirmed around in his seat. He and his unit had been on the plan for almost 8 hours and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it. What with Eagle talking nonstop about the big, juicy burger he was was going to get the second we stepped off this plane, Snake asking me how my shoulder was doing after dislocating it in drills yesterday and wolf, well, being wolf, I mean, lets be honest, just wolfs existence was enough to drive Alex through the roof.

Alex, well he was oddly quiet. He knew the plane was landing in less than an hour but then they still had to drive through the London traffic and get Eagle his goddamn burger and he just wasn't sure they would be in time for Sabinas speech.

Sabina. God he missed her. Every second since leaving London all those months ago he missed her.

The voice came over the speaker for them to return to their seats and prepare for landing which was music to everyone's ears. Looking at his watch Alex realised he only had an hour to get from the plane, through customs, across London and to the school **(A/N: I'm a country girl who has never left Australia so I do not know how bad London traffic is so I guessed)** before Sabianas speech.

When they were given the 'all clear' **(A/N: never been on a plane either sooooo idk) **to start getting off the aircraft Alex scrambled to gather all his stuff and get out ASAP!

Much to his discussed, he arrived at the car ten minutes before the rest of his unit and was seriously considering leaving them.

"Oi cub, why the rush?"

Alex ignored Eagle as he ushered them into the car and jumped into the drivers seat.

"Ain't that speech thing in like 45 minutes?" Enquired Snake.

"Yes thats why we are going to go through every freakin red light and bypass Eagles burger and I swear to god if ONE person tells me to slow down I'm going to shoot them! Got it!"

That shut them up. Well at least Wolf and Snake. Eagle on the other hand,

"But I'm hhhuuuunnnnggggrrrryyyyyyy!"

And that continued for 40 minutes until they pulled up in front of the school. And thats when something hit Alex. A very crucial detail in this elaborate plan to surprise his girlfriend. She went to THIS school. The school that he had been avoiding like the plague for the last two years.

"Come on cub, you don't wanna miss it"

Slowly getting out of the car and walking to the office alex tried to think of a way of not getting recognised. Its been two years, surely they wouldn't recognise…

"Alex Rider?!"

Arrrr

"Hello miss Bedfordshire"

"My god it is you! wow in the army! that's quite an achievement!"

"SAS, ma'am. Could you tell us what classroom Sabian Plessure is in?"

"Ooo here for the speeches? of course, shes in 201a. you know where that is? good"

Walking through the halls was so weird and kind of unpleasant for alex. What with all the teachers gobbling at him as he walked past the open doors. Then finally they reached it. 201a.

Slowly he raised his fist to give a light tap on the door.

* * *

**Do you like it? Do you want more? I'm sorry this chapter is a little rushed. Please leave a review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! thank you so much for the review and I am going to continue this story but i want to write something that you all want to read so could you write some things that you would like to see happen in the story. I'm a bit at a standstill because I was only planning for this to be a short story! I was thinking of skipping a few years and seeing how their (Alex and sabinas) relationship goes as they get older. what do you guys think?**

**Please leave your thought and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the review! **

**Now just as a forewarning there is not going to be a climax thing to this story, like no "AAAAA sabinas been kidnapped" or "BAMB SCORPIAS BACK!" I just really don't think I would be able to make the story work so I'm sorry if thats what some of you wanted. If so say something and I'll write a separate story. I really want this story to be all about Sabina and Alexs relationship! THANK YOU! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Alex POV**

And the questions flooded in and followed me and Sabina everywhere. Thank god it was last lesson so I could drag Sabina out but unfortunately we weren't fast enough.

"Alex do you…" "Alex are.." "Alex, what a…" "Alex" "ALEX"

Oh my god can't these kids keep their abnormally large mouths shut for once!

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

And in came Mr Gleeson with his red, bull like face and metaphorical steam coming out of his ears. His horrible, death glare that could rival that of wolfs rested on me.

"Alex Rider, Why is it, that the moment you show your face at this school for the first time in 2 years you manage to cause absolute chaos within the first hour? Hmm?"

"O you know, just livening the place up a bit! Creating some chaos was never a bad thing in my view it just made your boring lectures about Linear Relations more bearable and less students becoming suicidal because of them! Also may I add, I have never in my two years of freedom had to use Pythagoras's Theorem as you assured me I would so shame on you, SHAME!"

and with that I grabbed Sabina and bolted. Well went as fast as possible considering the amount of students who had crowded around to watch. Honestly, what on earth did they find so fascinating?

"Alex!"

"Hey james" I replied without really acknowledging him. Seriously, this kid gave me the shits!

"So, Where have you been?"

"Wonderland"

"seriously Al"

Rolling my eyes I tried to going faster only to come face to face with another blast from the past.

"So Alex, you coming back to school?" Asked Fiona, battering her eyelashes at me which got a very heavy glare from Sabina. Wow, she's been spending too much time around Wolf.

"No I'm not. I've got a job and quite honestly if I did ever decide to go back to school I would not come here."

Finally breaking through the crowded, Sabina and I made our way towards the car and I jumped into the drivers seat with Sabina squeezed between a very grumpy Eagle and highly bemused Snake as we took of, breaking away from the hell which is Brookland comprehensive.

"You know Sab. There are probably like 50 secondary schools in London. Why. WHY Brookland of all places?"

"Well, I don't know It's close to home. I thought it was pretty funny! I mean did you see their faces! It was priceless!"

"You realise you are going to be absolutely bombarded with questions on Monday right?"

"Alex. I don't care. So shut up. You are ruining this amazing moment for me. You are home. You are alive and you came to my school to surprise me. I am possibly the happiest person in the world right now and I don't care what my classmates think or what my teachers think. I love you so so much. So, Thank you. Thank you for coming to hear my speech and thank you for being the absolute love of my life cause seriously you are the best at it and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you."

There was a moment of silence were I did not how to reply. Honestly I wanted to hug her and kiss her and tell her how much I loved her but considering I was driving and I had my whole unit in the car with me it probably wasn't a good idea.

Before I could reply however the silence was broken unceremoniously by non other than Eagle

"I'm HUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!"

Everyone groaned.

* * *

**Please review and I'll update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is for Op-Fan and MLM24 who requested something from anothers POV so here you go! This chapter is for to you!**

* * *

**A Classmates POV**

Seeing Alex Rider walk through the door was, well, a shock to say the least. I mean this is a kid who, 1. Used to be my friend, 2. Went rogue and probably did drugs (well thats what people said anyway), 3. Dropped out of (or was expelled from) school, and 4. Disappeared off the face of the earth never to be seen again!

And now it turns out he is the boyfriend of the girl every guy fell over when she arrived. I mean seriously, Sabina is hot! And now it turns out that the lie about having a boyfriend who was in the army isn't a lie? I have two things to say to that, DAMN and HOW?

Alex is our age for Gods sake! How on earth did he get into the freakin SAS?

Just another reason not to believe his sick stories. There is no way someone that sick could get into the SAS. But then also there is no way someone doing drugs could get into SAS either.

Who is Alex Rider? I mean I thought I knew him. I was his friend. Then he shut me out completely after his uncle died, only talking to Tom Harris. I have a feeling Tom knew something but then he left to live with his brother in some foreign country so I can't ask him.

As I study Alex I can definitely see change. If he was a complete stranger and I passed him on the streets I would say he was around 25, not 18. The way he holds himself, the way his penetrating eyes surveys the room, the way he stands at the ready as if expecting something to happen. It was all very odd. Very unlike all of us. We, careless teenagers, so naive and short minded. Alex had experienced the horrible parts of our world. War and violence. Corruption and fighting. It makes me wonder what those brown eyes have seen. What horrors they have witnessed. All this has made me realise I really don't don't know Alex. He is a stranger to me. He is a mystery that I will most likely never solve. And I guess thats alright. So when he leaves hand in hand with his (extremely hot) girlfriend and all my classmates scramble to follow, I do not. Alex's story is probably a very interesting one but I'm not really sure I want to know it just yet and I'm positive he isn't willing to share.

"Are you ready to go Anthony?" Asks mum and I nod and rise from my chair.

Aaa well. Maybe one day I will know Alex's story. Hmm I wonder if I could write a book about it.

* * *

**So there you go! Hope you enjoyed that! It'll be back to Sabina and Alex Lovey dovey soon! If you want me to do more like this leave it in a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sabinas POV**

This weekend was amazing! Alex is finally on leave and we spent the whole weekend together, going out for dinner to La Famiglia on Saturday night which was absolutely delicious and so romantic and I'm glad Alex hasn't lost that bit of charm in the world of violence and corruption.

Sunday, as usual was talking day. The day Alex tells me everything, from the horrible food to the crazy terrorists to the scary Sargent and this and that and everything. Thats what makes me realise how much he loves me. He tells me everything, he doesn't bother with the classified bull shit he pulls on everyone else. He's straight up honest and though it's not always stuff I want to hear he tells me cause he knows that I have to know to be able to understand.

The alarm woke me up at 6. Groaning I rolled over and planted a kiss on Alexs forehead which woke him and we slowly made our way down stairs. Today was Monday. Horrible, horrible Monday. We had talked about this too, yesterday and decided on the classified card and bending the truth wherever possible. That was the easiest option.

"You know you could stay home. That would make everyone happy!" Suggested Alex while popping the bacon onto the sizzling fry pan.

"Well it would make you happy. And I, unlike you, need an education because I, unlike you, wish for a job that doesn't involve getting shot at, because I, unlike you, am not invisible." I reply teasingly and giving him a small kiss as reward for the nice attempt at keeping me home.

"O well, it was worth a shot." He sighed, turning back to the eggs and bacon.

After breakfast I ran around trying to get ready as quick as possible with Alex throwing distractions every which way. Eventually I was at the door with my backpack and hand in hand with a very defeated looking Alex who insisted on driving me to school.

"As long as you promise to actually take me to school and not kidnap me."

"Yeah, yeah alright"

"No, Not yeah yeah alright. PROMISE!"

"Okay Okay I promise, Don't shoot me!"

And with that, we were out the door.

As we slowly pulled up out the front of the school alex gave me the most amazing puppy dog face he had ever managed to pull.

"No, I'm going to school! Goodbye!"

"I miss you already!" He whined as I got out of the car.

"Whatever. I love you, bye"

"Love you too.."

And with that, I made my way into the grounds. I have to say, it did take all my willpower not to run back to the car, get in and demand we leave at once but I stayed composed and did not look back because if I did I knew I would not be able to continue.

I only just made it to first class which was english. As I walked in whispers spread through the room like a mexican wave, one side of the room to the other. I sat myself down next to Andrea and she smiled at me.

"You, my friend, are the talk of the school. The main headline you could say." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah whatever" I replied giving her a shove.

The lesson went by uneventfully but the peace was sorely missed when Miss Levinshki was late to geography and everyone rounded on me.

"Alex Rider? Really?"

"What has he been up to?"

"does he do drugs?"

"How did you meet?"

"Is he really in SAS?"

"OI SHUT UP!"

And thank you Andrea!

After that they all went back to their little gossip groups, sending Andrea and I peircing glares every now and again.

Miss finally arrived and Geography, much like English, went by way to slow and was extremely boring. I was starting to wish I had taken up Alexs offer to go out to lunch at a beautiful vineyard when the recess bell went.

During recess I put me and alexs plan to action. Classified, bend the truth. I have to say, I felt bad not telling the full truth to Andrea, Abby and Laura. They are my closest friend aside from Alex himself. But a lot of the stuff I'm not even meant to know so I stuck to the plan.

"Alright enough of the whole interrogation part and to the fun part. Is he a good kisser?" Of course that would be all Abby cared about. Well I suppose I can tell them the truth about this stuff.

"Yes he is" I replied with a slight blush.

"Oooooo, does he have a six pack?"

"Mhmm" I hummed looking down at my shoes not really liking where this was going.

"Have you done it?" And there it was.

"I'm gonna go get something from the canteen. Anyone coming?" I asked walking away without a reply. Honestly, my friends just do not understand privacy when it is needed.

The rest of the day went by much the same. People asking questions though luckily Abby seemed to get the drift and stayed off _that _subject. Class was alright except for the boys constantly trying to get answers out of me. And then the home bell went and I quickly gathered my stuff. Perhaps I'll be sick tomorrow. You never know?

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey look! its another chapter! WWWOOOOOOOWWWW! Sorry for the long wait. I'm back at school and have SO MUCH HOMEWORK OMG! Anyway I will try to update more regularly! Enjoy! **

**Ps. sorry that this chapter is so short. I tried to make it longer but it didn't really work. :)**

* * *

Her screams pierced through the silence his frantic footsteps getting closer every second. He had to find her. he had lost too much, he couldn't lose Sabina. He knew if he lost her there would be no point to live anymore. She was his life. The next scream sent a chill down his spine and his pace quickened. Reaching a door, he grabbed the handle and pushed. But it wouldn't open. Another scream, another frantic push. He was getting torn apart. He would go insane. She was so close but he could not get to her. He pounded his fist on the door and suddenly…..

"ALEX!"

He sat up gasping for air. He was shaking all over and every attempt to calm his breathing failed abysmally so he just kept hyperventilating.

"Alex, you're ok. everythings ok" soothed Sabina, rubbing circles onto his back.

"A..are y..you ok?" He stuttered, slowly getting his breathing in check again.

"I'm fine. Perfectly alright." she replied as she suddenly understood what these night horrors must have been about. "I promise."

Relaxing slightly, Alex turned to her and accepted her embrace. They stayed glued to each other for what felt like hour until they both slowly fell asleep.

Just before slipping into hopefully uninterrupted blackness Alex vowed that he would never let anything happen to Sabina. Ever.

* * *

**Ok. this is a really really really short one that is so abysmally short it probably can't even be considered a chapter but o well! I tried, I failed and this is the result. Hope you like it and I'll update soon (hopefully. you never know. I procrastinate alot) and as always, leave a review because they make my day! xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I'm doing it. I'm skipping ahead a few years! please don't kill me! I have so many ideas for this and hopefully it'll be a good long story with good long chapters cause lets be real here, that last chapter is laughably short :)**

**So yeah this has skipped ahead a few years so Alex and Sabina are around 24. Ok? good lets go!**

* * *

She breathed out a long huff of air. 3 positives. It must be true than. She wasn't really sure what she was feeling. There was definitely worry in there, I little bit of fear, some uncertainty, but towering over all those feeling was the overwhelming sensation of complete and utter joy. She remembers when she was little, she was never sure what she wanted to be. A vet, an actress, a teacher, but there was always one thing she was positive she was going to be. And that was a mother.

She got up, disposed of the tests and walked out of the servo stations restroom. She had been on her way home from work when she thought of it and she had to check. Sabina was not a patient person and this may well be the biggest news of her life! She had been feeling off all day. Not sick exactly just off. She couldn't keep her lunch down and had had to make a quick dash to her work toilets. And this was why. A baby.

Sabina and Alex hadn't really been trying for a baby, I mean gosh they're not even married yet, but she had to admit they had been less careful.

She pulled up into the driveway and hurried to the door, flinging it open to find….. Alex, Standing there, in his camo uniform and a sad look on his face.

Realization hit Sabina like a truck hitting a tree and like that tree would have, she went down. On her knees crying in the middle of their hall way. Hardly able to draw in air. He was leaving. Off to Afghanistan or Iraq or some other war driven, violence infested country. She was going to enter her 'worried sick' state again and wonder if he was ever going to get home. And what about the baby? Should she tell him? She was interrupted from her thoughts by a gentle hand wrapping around her and helping her up.

"It's ok" he said pulling her into a tight hug. "Its alright. everything will be fine."

He kept whispering encouraging words to her as he led her out the back into the beautiful garden they had made together. On the table was an amazing feast set out and he slowly lowered her into a chair.

"Baby, I know its hard but could you try to forget I'm deployed again, for a few hours and let us have a beautiful dinner and laugh like nothing is wrong? Please could you do that for me?"

Giving a little nod and a slight hiccup, Sabina slowly wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.

"You've been busy." she said gesturing a shaking hand towards the roast lamb and macaroni cheese.

"Well yeah" he said with a smile. "I had to make the perfect dinner for the perfect girl for when she gets home from a hard day at work."

Giving a small laugh she nodded and they dug in.

When they were finished Alex stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Now Sab, we've been together for quite some time. Correct?"

"correct"

"Cool. So I'm going to ask you something. Now I know this isn't like a fairy tale story in a 5 star restaurant or violins or anything but" he slowly got down on one knee "Sabina, Will you be my beautiful, amazing, gorgeous wife?"

Her heart stopped. She was frozen. Looking down into those beautiful eyes. Grasping the hand of the person she knew she was going to spend the rest of her life with and she knew there was only one answer she could give.

"Yes. Yes! Oh my God Alex, Yes!"

"You sure you don't want to think about that?" he said laughing and steadily getting up.

"Alexander Jonathan Rider I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" she said and gave him a long hard kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good" he said after pulling away "Cause you are my life and I don't know what I would do without you."

She smiled. I whole hearted smile and for a second she forgot he was leaving and she took in that moment with absolute joy.

And she knew she had to tell him. As he slipped the beautiful diamond ring onto her finger she worked up the courage and finally,

"Alex…" He looked up at her with joy in his eyes and happiness showing on his face.

"Baby I'm pregnant."

And everything froze. He stared at her and for a second she thought he was going to get angry but then a huge smile spread across his face and he hugged her and kissed her.

"It'll be ok." He promised. "I'll look after the both of you. And we will be a family. Ok?"

"Ok"

"You've got to send me letters every week. I want to know everything. You've gotta keep me on the hook. And Toms moving back to London in two weeks and he'll look after you. And you'll be fine and you'll make a beautiful, healthy baby. Ok?"

She stared at him and couldn't stop staring. Love and happiness and joy was all running through her veins. They would make this work. They would, and everything will be alright.

"Ok."

* * *

**There you go! I know its a little sappy but thats the best I could do. Please leave a review, it would mean the world to me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Immmmm back! Just one question: Are we meant to put disclaimers on these cause ive seen alot of people do it but i don't understand the point, I mean obviously i do not own Alex rider. If i am meant to please inform me cause im a poor teenager and cant afford to get sewed sooooooo… yea.**

**Apart from that ENJOY! (ps this is kinda inspired by the movie "Dear John")**

* * *

_Dear Alex, _

_Today while I was out shopping a young girl asked if i was pregnant and I almost got extremely offended till I realise 'Why yes I am pregnant'. Woops! Is it bad that I forget sometimes. Ok to be honest it doesn't happen that often (The little rascals gives me a painful reminder regularly) only when I'm concentrating really hard on something like the news article hanging up outside the shop saying that 3 soldiers were killed in a landmine explosion in Afghanistan (I swear to GOD if you come home with even a scratch you're on washing up for A MONTH!) so yeah, that happened. Moral to this story: I'm fat and can't really hide it anymore. Goodbye crop tops, goodbye skinny jeans. _

_What else? O, Tom attempted to cook…. You don't really need to know the details other than we had take out that night. Apart from that Toms been great! He does cleaning, he does groceries, he even drove me to the doctors on Monday! So there are high expectations when you get home!_

_O and MY GOD I CAN'T WAIT FOR MATERNITY LEAVE! It's not that I hate work but… yeah I hate work. There is constant pity and aghhh it sucks! They're all like "Ow you poor daaarrrrrlllinnngg you being pregnant and your fiance overseas it must be sooooo hard!" And they treat me like I can't do anything by my self! _

_Any way, enough of my raving! How are you? Hows the unit? You're not doing anything too life threatening? _

_I love you so so so much!_

_Xx Sabina_

_(Ps: Are we keeping the gender a surprise?) _

_Dear Sab,_

_Wow, should I be worried? If you're forgetting about our child while it's right infront of you what's going to happen at the shopping centre say a year from now! haha just kidding! _

_And don't worry. I was in no way involved in that landmine bombing. But I did fall over while trying to get out of bed and now have a small cut on my cheek where I hit the bedside table, so I guess I'm on washing up when I get back. *Sad face*. _

_Now to more pressing matters YOU ACTUALLY LET TOM COOK! Or are you joking because I distinctly remember telling you to keep Tom away from the kitchen because it would end in tragedy! Do you not remember that!? _

_And with the work thing, tell them to go shove somthing up there arses. Normally works when colleagues annoy me!_

_And finally, I am perfectly fine! The unit is perfectly fine and we aren't doing anything (too) life threatening. We are stationed in a small village and have been playing football with the locals. _

_I think we are moving on in a few days though. _

_I miss you so much! Stay health and dont forget about the little lump too much! _

_I love you!_

_Xx Alex_

_(Ps. I don't normally like surprises but this is a one of time where I want it to be a surprise) _

* * *

**As usual, leave a review because i love them! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**WOW TWO CHAPTERS IN LESS THAN 3 HOURS THATS GOT TO BE A RECORD! anyway enjoy!**

_Dear Alex,_

_Haha, very funny! And seriously Al, you are in a place where there is constant danger on getting blown up or shot at and you get taken out by a bedside table? I sometimes wonder how you have survived this long, I really do!_

_Now About the Tom thing it was an honest mistake! He insisted that he had made it before and he knew what he was doing and I was just too tied to object. If anything its his fault for taking advantage of a poor fatigued extremely pregnant lady!_

_O and I'm so happy you want to keep the gender a surprise! Tom really wants to know what it is but majority rules! And Al, I really want to start thinking about names. _

_I like Patrick for a boy and Ella for a girl. Tom is insistent on Tom (Suprise suprise). So I think we should make a list. What do you think?_

_Love you! miss you! Stay safe!_

_Xx Sabina (and Tom (and Thing One as Tom is calling it))_

And the list began. Both Sabian and Alex had one and every letter more names were added:

Boy: Patrick, Tom (not going to happen), James (Haha very funny Alex), John, Luke, Kevin, Charlie, Sebastien, Joel, Connor, Ricky, Trevor and Jack.

Girls: Ella, Mary, Lulu, May, Jess, Anita, Zoe, Elsa (Have you watched frozen Alex? Its really good!), Alison (O yeah cause over here we can go to the cinema and watch movies!), Tom (Its not gonna happen Tom so give it up!), Layla, Tamara and Jack.

Sabina sat back and admired the list. It was good but how were they going to narrow it down? O well, that was a problem for another day.

Half way across the world Alex was sitting on his bunk reading and re reading the list, smiling to himself every time. He knew this wasn't a situation he and Sab ever wanted to be in but they were making it work. It would all be ok. He knew it.


	11. Chapter 11

**DAN! DAN! DAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!…. enjoy!**

* * *

Sabina woke up with a start. She felt disoriented and dizzy, then she felt it, a searing pain and she knew. Getting up and slowly making a painful journey to the door. This was it. 'Thing One' was coming out today. She steadily made her way to the guest room having 2 short breaks in which she let out gasps of pain. Knocking loudly on Toms door she pushed it open harshly to find a bleary eyed and worried looking Tom.

"Aare-youu-k?" He stammered out while untangling himself from his sheets.

"A yeah.. I think we need to go to the hospital." She said in a calm voice that did not match how she was feeling.

"Right yes we.." said Tom falling out of the bed and as he became much more alert. "we should do that!"

With that he grabbed Sabinas arm and slowly guided her out of the room and down the stairs. He sat her down on a chair and ran to the kitchen to grab the car keys and coats for both of them before sprinting back to the hall and guiding her out to the car.

The ride to the hospital was probably the most stressful thing Tom had ever experienced and he silently cursed Alex for not being here to do this. He ran pretty much every red light on there way to St Dominic's (Alex had arranged that saying that Sabina needed to be in the most comfortable place while going through the most painful thing).

When they arrived, Tom led Sabina to the front desk and they checked in, then the nurse came with a wheelchair and wheeled her into a room to be examined by the doctor.

Tom waited outside till the doctor came out and said she was still quite a way off and it would be a few hours before the real action started.

Tom went in and sat next to her and gave her a warm smile.

"How you feeling?"

"Good, I mean, this whole situation sucks with ALex not being here and all but apart from that I'm good! Can't wait to get this little critter out of me though!"

"haha yeah i can imagine!"

"I tell you something though"

"What?"

"I would kill for a 'Big Mac' with fries"

"I'm on it! want a coke or anything?"

"Just water please. O and Tom, Thank you. For everything"

* * *

**Now i've never given birth so this is not written from experience! hope you liked it and please leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

It was 6 am and Tom was sitting next to Sabinas bed as she breathed through the pain. Her vice like grip crushing his hand.

"God why are kids so painful?"

"You haven't even started the hard part yet love. You still got a long way to go?" Said the nurse very unhelpfully earning herself a very angry glare from Sabina.

Tom knew she upset. She wanted Alex here to comfort her and glare at the annoying nurse with her. And suddenly it hit Tom.

"Hey Sab I'll be right back I just need to use the bathroom."

With that he got up and left heading straight for the front desk.

"Hi, can I use the phone?"

An hour later Tom was sitting back in the chair holding Sabinas hand as the nurse told her what to do. She was clinging to Tom as if he were her life line and the screams she was giving out made it sound like he was her lifeline.

There was a sharp tap on the door and a woman popped her head in. She looked at Tom and nodded her head. He painfully prised Sabinas fingers from his hand and quickly made his way to the door where he was handed a laptop. He expressed his gratitude to the lady and shut the door. Placing the laptop on a table and wheeling it over to the chair where he sat himself back down.

"Distracting you from your social media am I Tom?" Gasped Sabina.

"No, I just thought you'd want him to be here for this" he said turning the laptop.

"Hey gorgeous!" Said a very pixelated but very alive Alex.

"Oh My God! Alex!" Cried Sabina "You're here!"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

"Ehem, And whose idea was it?" Said Tom with a smug grin.

"Shut up Tom" replied Sabina and Alex in unison.

"But what are we talking for? I believe, you, my love, have a beautiful little baby to pop out!"

And thats how it went. An hour of pushing and Alex and Tom encouraging her to finally be handed a beautiful, little baby, with big brown eyes and a little hands, tiny toes, and a scream to match its mothers. That was the first day Alex's unit saw him cry but not the last.

* * *

**hahahah *evil laugh* HAHAHAHAHAHAH! I'm sorry I couldn't help it! New chapter up soon I promise!**


	13. Chapter 13

Charlie Tom Rider slept soundly in his mothers arms. Alex and Sabina had talked for hours until his sergeant ordered him to bed. Tom had gone home 2 hours ago to catch up on some sleep. Sabina looked down at her little boy with a huge smile on her face and a tear tracing down her cheek. Alex and her had talked for quite a while about the name. It had been between Charlie and Jack and they decided on Charlie because Alex said he didn't want his first born to be named after Jack because thinking about her still made him sad and he didn't want something so joyful to be upsetting. Sabina agreed and so it was Charlie Rider. Until Tom came in. He picked up little Charlie and said "So Tom Rider it is?"

"No Tom. Its Charlie." Replied Alex with a smirk.

"Yea yea I mean it's Charlie Tom Rider." He said with a hint of hopefulness in his eye.

Sighing dramatically Sabina and Alex looked at each other and silently came to and agreement.

"Fine, Charlie '_Tom'_ Rider"

"Really? You're not joking? You're actually calling your child after me?"

"Yes Tom. Consider it a thanks for everything you've done over the past few months."

So thats how Charlie got his name. It wasn't a bad story to tell the kid when he got older. Sabina chuckled fondly at the memory. Yawning, she slowly got up and put little Charlie in his cot then climbed into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**Another short one just to introduce you to the new member of the Rider family! I decided against Jack due to overuse of that name for Alex's son in fanfics. Hope you liked it!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Can you see the big plane Charlie? Thats the plane your daddys in!"

Sabina had been frantic all day. Charlie had been around for 2 weeks now and she still hadn't gotten used to this particular sleeping pattern and last night was no exception and to top it off was the excitement and nerves for today.

Alex was coming home! After 9 long months he was coming home and he was going to hold his son for the first time!

"Oh my god Sab look at this!" Exclaimed Tom gesturing towards a Stuffed teddy bear in the gift shop window they were sitting next to. "It's adorable!... I'm getting it!"

Tom had been great for the two weeks. Sure he had a skill in sleeping through Charlies late night tantrums and had a knack for avoiding nappy change but apart from that he was good. He was particularly skilled in supplying Charlie with cute clothes and toys. Tom had even dressed Charlie this morning while Sabina was doing her makeup. The little boy was dressed in a tiny blue onesie that read 'I love my Godfather' and little green beanie with dinosaurs around the rim.

Tom got back just as the passengers started to exit the plane. Leaving Charlie with Tom Sabina ran to the terminal gates and squeezed her way through the crowed. Just as she broke through to the front the passengers started through the door and in the midst of them all stood a well built, leaning on the thin side but muscular man with blond, shaggy hair. Sabina made eye contact with him before flinging herself from the crowed and jumping into his arms.

Alex was exhausted as he always was at the end of every tour. He had sustained three injuries, two very minor and the third wasn't giving him to much grief. The plane trip had been long and uncomfortable though and the only thing that stopped him from losing it and possibly killing someone was the thought that in a few hours he would be holding his little baby boy in his arms for the first time. When he walk through the doors and was greeted with a beautiful woman smiling at him and flinging herself into her arms he forgot about everything and just enjoyed that moment.

Tom caught up not long after, pushing little Charlie in his stroller. Alex slowly peeled away from Sabina and reached into the stroller, unbuckling Charlie and lifting him into his arms. Supporting him with one arm and wrapping the other around his fiance, he just took in that moment. Just taking that moment and storing it away to help him through future difficulties.

Alex held Charlie the whole way home, taking in everything from his huge brown eyes to his tiny little fingers. When they got home Alex and Sabina took Charlie and sat on the lawn outside while Tom went to grab take out for lunch. While out there Sabina told Alex everything from how much morning sickness sucked to the weird cravings she got and all about how helpful Tom had been. It was while Sabina was doing all this talking that gave Alex time to just sit back and think. Think about her, think about him, think about Charlie. Think about how they were a family now. ANd most importantly he thought about how lucky he really was.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, I'm back! Did you miss me? Of course you did!**

The wedding was a small ordeal. Just friends and family came for the ceremony which was held in a beautiful garden under a large willow. It was small, simple and perfect.

The after party of course had lots of dancing, toasting and alcohol which was also perfect! Little Charlie was spending the night at a nannies so Sabina and Alex could stay up partying as long as they please, which turned out to be all night AND all morning.

The guests went home around midnight so Alex and Sabina drove up to a look out and sat on the bonnet of the car drinking champagne and talking and laughing. They watched as the sun slowly seeped over the horizon while singing "The Circle of Life", forgoting half the words but were too tired and probably drunk to really care.

When it got to 7 am they slowly made the slow trip home in a cab because "Don't drink then drive"! They arrived home around 7:45 am and went straight to bed not even bothering to get out of the wedding suit and dress.

Tom obviously picked Charlie up because when they woke up it was too little giggles floating up the stairs.

"And they live" exclaimed Tom as they descended the stairs.

"Agghh, not so loud Tom!"

"Well I see someone got a little carried away last night! what time did you get in?"

"Aaahh like 8.. I think" stammered Alex scratching the top of his head.

"Well, I'm glad marriage has made you two more mature and adult like! O and you'll be happy to know you are in time for dinner!"

At that moment the doorbell rang and when Tom got back, arms full of chinese take out, Sabina, Alex and Charlie were all curled up on the sofa fast asleep.

"Aaa well, More for me!"


End file.
